Paradise
by ScarlettSilver07
Summary: Después de perder a su madre, Eren decide emprender un viaje para olvidar el dolor de la perdida, pero a su regreso conoce a Levi, su malhumorado y antipático vecino. Eren esta determinado a tener una amistad con ese hombre… aunque lo que ambos nunca prevén es enamorarse uno del otro. Todo sería perfecto, si tan solo Levi no fuera un hombre casado.
1. Prologo - Everything Is Gone

¡Hola! Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia, por lo tanto disculpen los errores de escritura o cualquier error que pueda haber.

Ah, estoy emocionada y nerviosa por publicar esta historia, así que espero sea de su agrado.

 **Aviso**

 **Importante** (no me odien por ello): hay Eruri, lo siento, pero es necesario para la historia, no será mucho pero pues es lo que da sentido a la historia, espero comprendan eso.

Este fanfic puede ser un poco descriptivo al principio, no será mucho, pero solo quiero avisar.

Segundo, si usted espera sexo en los primeros capítulos, me temo decepcionarlo, no habrá. Si, lo siento. Tal vez mas adelante si haya, pero por ahora vamos con calma.

Y tercero, es un fanfic Ereri/Riren (como guste llamarlo), lo cual significa que habrá romance entre Eren y Levi, por si no le gusta, le pediría de la forma mas amable que no lo lea.

Sin mas, disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **Prologo**

* **Everything Is Gone**

Miraba el Támesis, tranquilizándose con las calmadas aguas, tan tranquilas y tan ajenas de que arriba estuviera un chico con un catástrofe de emociones en su interior. Algunas veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo había pasado todo aquello? Su vida iba a dar un enorme cambio, para bien o para mal, y tenia miedo de ello. Aceptar lo que venia le costo tanto, algunas veces ignorándolo, deseándolo que por algún milagro cambiara y eso no hubiera sucedido. Pero nada en el mundo lo cambio, el transcurso de la vida paso; al igual que la enfermedad de su madre. Su padre, un reconocido medico, trajo los mejores doctores que conocía, hizo lo mejor que sabia, todo para que nada evitara que la enfermedad avanzara y acabara con la vida de su madre. Irónico, el mejor medico de todo el mundo no pudo hacer nada para curar la enfermedad de su esposa. Sabia que su padre se culpaba de ello, y eso fue lo que sucediera que el ambiente en casa cambiara. Antes era un hogar feliz que siempre lo recibía con la calidez de su madre, ahora solo lo recibía una fría casa que le recordaba la ausencia de su madre. Cada lugar, cada mueble, le recordaba a ella. Odiaba su casa. Fue por eso que prefirió tomar aquel estúpido viaje, quería olvidar un momento su maldita desdicha, tomo un viaje y fue a estudiar un tiempo en Londres, la escuela acepto su decisión, incluso le dijeron que lo aceptarían en cualquier momento que deseara volver. Bueno, le tenían lastima, y también porque, tal vez no fuera el mejor alumno, pero tenia una enorme y bonita fortuna, claro que lo aceptarían de nuevo.

Quiso alejarse de todo mundo, de aquella ciudad donde estaban los recuerdos tan vividos de su madre, de una vida que una vez fue alegre pero que ahora era una amarga tristeza. No soportaba verlo. Ver como su vida cambiaba y la cruda realidad de que jamas sentiría la risa, los abrazos, la comida, el consuelo, el amor de su madre nunca mas. Ese dolor lo mataba tan lentamente que deseaba desesperadamente arrancarse su propia piel hasta llegar al lugar donde provenía ese sentimiento y destriparlo, hacerlo desaparecer. Aunque le daba miedo que si lo hacia, los recuerdos de que una vez su madre existió desaparecían, así que prefería vivir con el dolor. Pero eso no era lo peor, claro que no, lo peor es darse cuenta que podía estar atrapado en una horrible pesadilla, que todo a su alrededor era producto de algo que no era real… era darte cuenta que perdías el hilo de la realidad y tu no eras mas que una fantasía, su madre era el hilo de la realidad y ese hilo se había roto.

Lo mas doloroso de haber tomado esa decisión, fueron sus amigos. A ellos les dolía verlo en el estado que estaba, él los necesitaba pero no podía estar con ellos con el dolor aun fresco. Realmente le dolió dejarlos, pero fue lo mejor, esperaba un día volver a verlos y poder hablar con ellos en persona y no a través de una pantalla. Por lo mientras estaba dispuesto a tratar de hacer el dolor mas fácil de llevar.

Respiro el aire denso y frío de Londres, el lugar parecía tan perdido en el tiempo, tan mágico y tan antiguo. Londres era hermoso y era el mejor lugar para tratar de comenzar su propia vida, un nuevo comienzo donde podría tratar de sanar la herida, jamas desaparecería, pero tenia que cicatrizar, al menos. Debía intentarlo, su madre quería que fuera feliz y, si era posible, que se enamorara.

Apretó con fuerza la moneda que tenia en su mano, con tanta fuerza que por un momento parecía que quedaría marcada en su palma. Era la razón por la que escogiera ir a Londres. La moneda tenia un pequeño agujerito que su propia madre había hecho para poder meterle una cadena y pudiera colgarlo a su cuello, ella lo hizo para él.

Una vez habían estado caminando hacia casa después de que saliera de clases, iba agarrado de su mano y le decía a su madre que un día sería un increíble esposo y deseaba tener una esposa tan bonita como ella, su madre había reído y sentido tan halagada que le dijo que le compraría una bolsa de galletas, él había sonreído inmensamente feliz. Mientras iban caminando, su madre le decía que deseaba conocer un día a esa magnifica persona, cuando vieron un penique, una moneda extranjera en su pequeña ciudad, su madre se paro y luego lo miro con una mirada traviesa, tomo la moneda y se la entrego. Él la miro desconcertado, observando que la moneda no era igual a las que usaban ahí donde vivían.

––¿Por qué esta moneda es tan extraña? ––pregunto a su madre sin quitar la mirada de la moneda.

––Es un penique ––contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Miro a su mamá sin entender nada.

––Es una moneda inglesa ––respondió ella a la pregunta que él no pronunció.

––Ya ––dijo como si entendiera lo que significaba "inglesa".

Su madre se agacho para estar a la altura de sus ojos, su mirada tenia un brillo divertido y tan alegre, pero también una seriedad de una mujer que ha vivido tanto. En ese momento no supo de eso, solo supo que su madre diría algo serio. El recuerdo aun estaba tan vivido en su mente que podía recordar el olor que salía de la panadería que estaba a cinco metros de donde estaban ellos, el olor a lavanda y vainilla de su madre (mas tarde se enteraría que ese olor fue producto de cuando se puso a preparar un pastel), aun podía sentir los cálidos rayos de esa despejada tarde de primavera y recordar con una claridad perfecta los rasgos de su madre; las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos, el brillante color de sus ojos, las muy ligeras pecas salteadas por su nariz y su cabello castaño que tenia un ligero color rojo oscuro debajo del sol. Una mujer hermosa y llena de vitalidad.

––Esta es la moneda de la suerte ––hablo ella con seriedad, a pesar que no iba con la sonrisa de su rostro–– que provino desde Londres ––. Recuerda haber hecho una enorme expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, a pesar que no sabia donde o como era Londres, el saber que esa moneda procedía de algún otro lugar lo asombro––. Pero debes prometerme una cosa, esta moneda encontrada por tu madre y que le puso toda la buena energía del mundo, deberas cuidarla todo el tiempo.

Él asistió con excesiva energía.

––La cuidare muy bien, mami ––le aseguro con una voz infantil.

––Y cuando crezcas, se la darás a la personas que ames ––frunció el ceño––. Si, mi niño, así mamá se dará cuenta quien es la persona indicada en tu corazón ––rió suavemente su madre––. Sé que suena tonto y tal vez no lo entiendas, tu madre es una mujer muy romántica, pero me gustaría que le entregaras esto solo a la persona que estés seguro que amas mas que nada en el mundo y creas que es tu alma gemela.

––¿Puedo dártela a ti? ––pregunto.

––¿Oh?¿Soy la persona que mas amas?

––¡Si! Te amo mucho ––dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

––Eso hace muy feliz mi corazón, pero esta moneda dásela a otra persona con la que quieras estar igual como estamos tu padre y yo; casarte con ella.

––Ah ––exclamo comprendiendo mas o menos lo que quería decir su madre––. ¿Tenerla como una esposa tan bonita como tu?

––Y que ames ––agrego ella con severidad.

––Bien ––agarro la moneda con una expresión llena de determinación––. Se la daré a mi futura esposa.

––O esposo. No importa si es mujer u hombre, mientras lo ames mucho, mucho, mucho.

Él rió sin comprender muy bien eso, pero no le importaba, le encantaba toda esa idea. Su madre le apretaba suavemente una mejilla, mostrando en sus ojos el mas infinito amor.

––Ahora debes de decir, "mamá, prometo darle esta moneda a la persona que mas ame" ––dijo su madre levantando la mano derecha cerrando el puño y colocándola en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

Hizo lo mismo sin parar de reír, con una voz fingida de adulto, dijo.

––Mamá, prometo darle esta moneda a la persona que mas ame ––prometio sin dejar de sonreír.

––Bien. Eso es todo, los pájaros que acaban de pasar son testigos de ello ––su madre se levanto en un elegante movimiento––. Pero por lo mientras, esa moneda es tuya y te dará suerte, incluso sino quieres dársela a nadie, esa moneda es un pedazo de mi, mientras la tengas siempre me tendrás y me podrás recordar.

Su madre le tomo la mano y volvieron a caminar. No pudo evitar pensar porque su madre debía ser una moneda olvidada y tirada por alguien mas, una moneda que había estado tirada en el sucio suelo. Su madre era algo mas, su madre merecía ser comparada con un enorme y brillante diamante, incluso eso sería poco. No le parecía bien que su madre representara esa fea y sucia moneda, que seguramente ni valía mucho.

––Esta moneda no vale nada, no se comparara a ti, no me gusta que te compares a ella ––hizo un mohín.

––¿Por qué no? ––pregunto suavemente ella.

––Porque tu vales mas que ello.

––Amor, nadie tiene un precio, no valemos nada. Ni siquiera la persona mas rica e importante en el mundo, aunque él crea que si ––contesto ella.

––No entiendo ––frunció el ceño.

Su madre rió.

––Un día lo harás ––ella hizo una pausa mientras seguían caminando tranquilamente––. Pero si la persona que te ama, acepta y cree que esa moneda sin valor y "sucia" la ve con el mismo valor que la veo yo, entonces esa persona realmente te ama. No le importara que no sea un flamante diamante, ni tampoco sea nada importante, pero si siente el mismo valor sentimental y lo trata mas como si fuera mas valioso que un diamante, porque aprecia y comprende el sentimiento que tu le das, no verá nada de malo en ella. Incluso lo apreciara con todo su corazón.

––Mamá, no entiendo nada ––comento ligeramente frustrado.

––Un día lo harás, te lo juro. Por cierto, ¿quieres comer una rebanada de pastel que hice? Si quieres podemos hablarle a tus amigos para que vayan a comer.

––¡Si! ––contesto alegremente mientras saltaba, su madre solamente reía.

––Entonces vamos.

El tema quedo olvidado, no tomo mas importancia hasta unas dos semanas después, cuando su madre le dijo que llevarían la moneda a hacerle un agujero para poder ponerle una cadena y así la tuviera con él. Le pareció una buena idea, así no tendría que tener miedo que pudiera dejarla en alguna parte o peor aún que pudiera caérsele. La llevaron y luego desde ahí la uso como un dije todo el tiempo. Un dije que se convirtió en parte de él y de su madre, un dije que era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre.

––Un nuevo comienzo ––dijo en un susurro, parecía que lo decía mas para el Támesis que a él mismo. Apretó con mas fuerza la moneda que colgaba de su cuello––. Lo prometo, mamá.

* * *

Esto solo es el prologo, no sé si tenga sentido, pero gracias a esto fue que la idea empezó a crecer ^ ^

Me gustaría saber su opinión, espero puedan dejar un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. Y ya tengo el capitulo 1, así que es cuestión de subirlo. En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 1 - I'm Still Standing

¡Hola!

¡Finalmente subí el primer capitulo de la historia!

Aclaro, este capitulo puede ser un poco lento, pero quería explicar un poco la situación, así espero sea de su agrado y se llegue a comprender.

Así mas, ¡disfrute!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* **I'm Still Standing**

Había pasado un año y medio desde que se fue a Londres, y finalmente había decidió regresar. La herida no había desapareció, pero sentía que finalmente podía darle la cara a todo y no derrumbarse ante ello.

Las cosas que pasaron en Londres, de todas esas experiencias aprendió mucho y disfruto de ello, cada mala decisión como cada buena. Podía decirse que Londres fue parte de un sueño, un mundo diferente a donde vivió toda su niñez y juventud, un mundo lleno de aventuras y de momentos difíciles. Resulto extraño que había momentos donde se perdía en la emoción de estar rodeado de desconocidos y en otros donde disfrutaba de un placido día sin nada mas que su propia compañía. Hizo nuevas amistades, tuvo varias relaciones amorosas, experimento su primer encuentro sexual, hubo risas y hubo lagrimas. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca se enamoro y jamas encontró una amistad como la que tenia en su ciudad. Todo en Londres se quedaría como un sueño/pesadilla.

Respiro hondo antes de entrar a su casa. Al entrar el sentimiento fue como una punzada dolorosa que atravesaba su pecho, pero el olor a abandonado hizo que sintiera que traiciono la casa por dejarla en ese estado. El polvo se acumulaba en ciertos muebles, los que estaban cubiertos por una manta blanca se notaba la pesada capa de ello, también el piso estaba cubierto de polvo haciendo que sus pies hicieran el menor ruido con cada paso que daba y dejando marcas de sus zapatos donde antes había pisado.

Así que su padre jamas visito la casa tampoco. Bueno, no lo culpaba.

Miro toda la casa, iba a ser difícil vivir ahí, pero no podía seguir huyendo como un maldito cobarde con cada recuerdo, tenia que vivir con ello. Debía recordar los mejores momentos y sonreír con ellos, así lo dijo su psicólogo en Londres.

Suspiro. Si, tenia que hacerlo por muy trabajoso que fuera.

––Al igual que limpiar esta casa ––dijo en voz alta. Su voz retumbo por aquel silencio.

Todo era un desastre, iba a tener que limpiar todo y la idea no lo entusiasmaba nada. Por lo tanto busco en su celular un servicio de limpieza, les llamo y ellos le dijeron que irían al día siguiente. Ahora tenia un trabajo menos, pero no podía dormir en un lugar así, por lo tanto volvió a buscar otro número, espero hasta que finalmente alguien contesto.

––¡Eren! ––exclamo una alegre voz––. ¿Cómo estas? ––pregunto su mejor amigo.

Por un momento aguanto las ganas de reír, no quiso decir la fecha de cuando vendría nuevamente a la ciudad, esperaba que su llegada fuera una agradable sorpresa.

––Bien ––contesto con una enorme sonrisa. No podía esperar por ir a ver a su mejor amigo.

––¿Qué tal el clima en Londres? Oye, espera ¿qué no es muy tarde allá?

––Por lo que veo, es de día.

––Ah, ¿donde estas? ––pregunto Armin mostrando su completo desconcierto.

––En mi casa, en la casa donde me crié.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la linea, solo podía oír un gran silencio hasta que tuvo que alejar su celular de oído cuando su amigo grito.

––¡¿Estas aquí?! ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? ––pregunto sin parar, su voz sonaba un poco mas chillona.

––Llegue hace una hora, pero a mi casa tengo solo unos minutos ––hizo una pausa un poco incomodo––, y no quise decirles porque pensé que sería una sorpresa para ustedes.

––Por supuesto que es una sorpresa, una muy buena sorpresa ––casi podía notar la enorme sonrisa de Armin y no pudo evitar sonreír mas––. No puedo esperar a decírselos a los demás. ¿Te quedas en tu casa?

––En parte por eso te hablaba, la casa es un desastre y esta llena de polvo, ni siquiera puedes ver el suelo. Me pregunta… ya sabes, si puedo quedarme en tu casa…

––No debes preguntar eso, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. No porque te hayas ido por un año y medio significa que eso allá cambiado ––le aseguro.

No puedo evitar sentir un enorme nudo en su garganta, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Amaba a su mejor amigo, no podía haber mejor persona que él y se alegraba tanto de tener tan magnifica persona en su vida. Jamas iba a ser suficiente para agradecer el tener un mejor amigo así.

––Gracias, Armin ––agradeció a su amigo, no solo por la oferta de dejarlo dormir en su casa sino por el hecho de seguir estando a su lado a pesar de estar este tiempo distanciados.

Llego a la casa de Armin veinte minutos después, pensó ir en un taxi pero prefirió disfrutar de un paseo y disfrutar de la ciudad, lo cual fue algo agradable de hacer.

Toco la puerta y espero. Los nervios empezaban a consumirlo, tenia nervios de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, como también la alegría. El año que estuvo en Londres, hubo muchos momentos donde casi quería correr a la casa de Armin y pedirle algún consejo o tener su compañía en esos momentos donde sentía que no había salida. Fue una verdadera tortura no tener su compañía, por supuesto había hablado con él, pero no era lo mismo que estar en su habitación que conocía tan bien como la suya misma, oler el aroma a fresas que desprendía gracias a su shampoo favorito, tener su mano en un fuerte apretón en su hombro o un cálido abrazo.

La emoción lo embargaba, que cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico de cabello rubio, no pudo evitar sentir las lagrimas recurrir a sus ojos y caer sin su consentimiento. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia al chico antes que éste tuviera tiempo de poder hablar. Casi sintió que ese agujero en su pecho desaparecía, un agujero que siempre estuvo presente como evidencia de los amigos que dejo atrás. Todo miedo o duda desapareció al darse cuenta que el aroma de su amigo a fresas seguía ahí. Se alejo del rubio y lo contemplo, para alegría suya, y tal vez desgracia de su amigo, éste seguía igual que cuando lo dejo, pudo haber crecido unos tres o cuatro centímetros, no podría saberlo porque él también había crecido. El cabello rubio seguía con el mismo largo hasta la mitad del cuello, sus grandes ojos azules mostraban la misma amabilidad e inteligencia, fue como si el año y medio jamas hubiera pasado.

––¡Eren! ––grito Armin––. ¡Has vuelto…! ––la voz se quebró y para su sorpresa, también lloro. Sus enormes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas––. No puedo creerlo…

Ambos se miraron por un momento mas, hasta que al final terminaron riendo e hipando, volviéndose a abrazar recordando al amigo que extrañaron cada día y finalmente estaba de vuelta.

––¡Pasa! Perdón por dejarte ahí ––se hizo un lado dejándolo pasar––. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

––Aburrido ––contesto. Observo la casa, viendo que todo seguía igual, menos por un cuadro de un paisaje de un amanecer, una nueva mesa y una nueva televisión mas grande que la anterior––. Bonita televisión ––hizo un gesto señalando la televisión.

––Ah, bueno mi abuelo quiso comprar una para poder ver mejor sus programas televisivos, ahora casi es raro verlo lejos de ella ––contesto ligeramente avergonzado.

––Es increíble a diferencia de aquella caja que estaba antes ––se burlo mirando a su amigo.

––Oye, no ofendas a la caja que tantas veces nos mantuvo despiertos y nos permitió ver nuestras caricaturas favoritas ––sin poder evitarlo volvieron a reír.

No se sentía ninguna brecha que se haya creado mientras se separaron, era simplemente todo como siempre. Su amistad era algo que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podía debilitar.

Al llegar a la habitación de su amigo, observo todo a su alrededor. Las persianas habían cambiado, antes eran blancas y ahora eran azules, el librero tenia mas libros que estaban acomodados de forma perfecta, el pequeño escritorio que estaba ahí tenia varios libros y cuadernos abiertos, con una pluma cruzada en la hoja donde, pudo notar, estaba llena de apuntes. Se había agregado un pequeño reproductor de música y una televisión que estaba arriba de un mueble que su amigo usaba para guardar sus cosas. Lo demás, seguía igual. Después de todo, nada cambio tanto como temió habría hecho. Tal vez quien cambio en un año fue él, y no todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Con este pequeño alivio de ver todo igual, se dejo caer en la cama, finalmente agotado del viaje y todas las emociones que se arremolinaron dentro suyo al temer que a su ida algo hubiera cambiado de forma drástica. Ademas, si agregábamos que aún estaba acostumbrado al horario de Londres.

––Extrañaba tu cama ––dijo.

––Yo te extrañaba a ti ––el rubio se dejo caer también a un lado suyo––. Nada es igual cuando tu no estas aquí.

––Por supuesto que no ––volvió a burlarse de su amigo. El rubio volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada y una enorme sonrisa––. La verdad, es que… tampoco fue lo mismo sin ti. Siempre desee volver por ustedes ––hizo una pausa mirando nuevamente el techo el cual conocía cada grieta a la perfección, gracias a todas las veces que se quedaba a dormir ahí y contemplaba el techo cuando platicaba, como lo hacia ahora––. Ustedes fueron la mayor razón por la que regrese ––confeso.

Se hizo un silencio que no resultaba para nada incomodo.

––¿Cómo estas? ––la pregunta fue seria pero compasiva. Era una pregunta que exigía una respuesta clara de como se sentía y que no aceptaba un simple "bien".

––Mejor que antes. Sé que puedo estar en esta ciudad sin querer derrumbarme en cada lugar donde estuvo ella… y también aliviado al ver que todo sigue igual, incluso nuestra amistad.

––Idiota, eso jamas cambiaría aunque te fueras por veinte años, aunque preferiría que no lo hagas ––le sonrió levemente y él le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

––Gracias ––volvió agradecer con verdadera sinceridad.

––Entonces… me contaras todo lo que hiciste en Londres ––comento Armin divertido.

––¿No lo hice antes? ––pregunto con la misma diversión.

––Si, pero fue a través de un monitor. Debes contarme todo.

Aunque parecía que su amigo lo pedía por curiosidad, en realidad era mas para que él pudiera desahogarse. Por lo tanto el día paso en eso hasta que se hizo de noche, platicando todo lo que hicieron, lo bueno y lo malo, lo divertido y lo triste, cosas triviales y cosas importantes. Cada uno relatando su historia mientras el otro escuchaba de forma comprensiva.

Hubo un momento que tuvieron que salir para cenar, y, tal como dijo Armin, ahí estaba su abuelo viendo televisión, el cual se levanto para darle un abrazo cuando lo vio y le pregunto como le había ido viviendo en Londres, contesto que bien y después de eso le dijo que se alegraba de tenerlo ahí.

––¿Cuándo le dirás a Mikasa que estas aquí? ––pregunto Armin cuando volvieron a la habitación.

––Mañana, pensaba hacerlo hoy, pero sabes como se pondría al verme, no niego que me pondrá muy feliz, pero…

––Te abrumara y no te querrá soltarte ––termino Armin con una enorme sonrisa.

––Si ––gimió en una falsa tristeza––. Pero me gustaría poder verla todo el día, hoy estoy muy cansado y solo quería una tranquila conversación contigo. Ademas ella querría dormir aquí y apenas podríamos dormir los tres juntos.

Rieron nuevamente. Amaban a su mejor amiga, pero ambos sabían que necesitaban conversar entre ellos, y había algunas cosas era mejor que ella no supiera.

La noche transcurrió en una larga platica, hasta que ninguno aguanto y se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió tranquilamente, desayunaron y volvieron a platicar, hasta que decidieron que era hora de hablarle a Mikasa. Eran tan solo las diez de la mañana pero pensaron que ella no tendría problema con ello.

––¿Eren? ––contesto Mikasa con una voz que demostraba una excesiva felicidad, que por cierto no le molesto en nada, al contrario, lo hizo feliz––. ¡Me alegra tanto que me hables! Tenias dos días que no me hablabas. ¿Paso algo? ––pregunto preocupada.

––No, estoy bien. En realidad me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo y Armin a la cafetería que siempre íbamos. Sé que es temprano, pero me gustaría verte y hablar contigo ––dijo alegremente.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Casi le volvió a dar risa porque le recordó al silencio que hizo Armin cuando le dijo que estaba aquí. Pero este silencio fue mas largo que se asusto por un momento.

––¿Mikasa? ––pregunto preocupado.

––Yo… ¿Estas aquí? ––¿acaso estaba llorando? Podía oír su voz entrecortada.

––Si, aquí estoy. Llegue en la madrugada ––mintió––. Estoy en la casa de Armin hasta que lleguen a limpiar mi casa. Entonces, ¿quieres que pasemos por ti o…?

––Iré para allá, estaré en diez minutos ––le aseguro.

Diez minutos, tal como dijo, estaba parada en la puerta una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, con unos profundos ojos que podía ser muy fríos e indiferentes, pero que hoy era la excepción, porque brillaban con una gran emoción de felicidad y estaban llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, aún. La bufanda roja que le regalo de niños, la traía puesta, no importa si hacia frío o calor, ella jamas se la quitaba. Lo embargo una gran felicidad volver a verla. Ella sin esperar un minuto, se abalanzo a él, casi tirándolo, lo abrazo y enterró la cara en su cuello y comenzó a llorar. Igual como si hubiera renacido después de ser tragado por algún malvado titán o algo así, porque no paraba de llorar a tal punto que humedeció su camiseta.

––Esta bien, Mikasa, estoy aquí ––trato de consolar a la pobre chica con suaves golpes en la espalda. La chica se alejo y lo observo aún incrédula, parecía que aún no creía que estuviera ahí.

––P-pensé… no creí que te vería tan pronto ––dijo ella entre pequeños hipos.

––¿Quieres que me vaya y regrese después?

––¡No! ––grito desesperada––. No quería decir eso… yo…

––Lo sé, me alegro que te haga feliz verme, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte.

La chica se sonrojo pero le sonrío.

––Estoy tan feliz de verte ––confeso la chica.

Él también. Las cosas empezaban a ser como antes y eso lo llenaba de un enorme alivio, igual que una anestesia que curaba todo el dolor que una vez sintió.

Antes de irse a la cafetería pasaron por su casa porque los de la limpieza llegaron, después de eso se fueron a la cafetería que siempre iban desde primaria.

La cafetería era un pequeño local de estilo europeo, con varias pinturas de Van Gong y Picasso, casi parecía un pequeño museo de ambos pintores. Pero el mas importante para la dueña, era uno de Frida Kahlo que estaba cerca de la caja registradora, aunque no había mas pinturas de ella, la dueña era una gran fan de la pintora. Los sillones eran acogedores, al igual que la cafetería, el olor a café impregnaba todo el lugar y daba ese toque acogedor. Había varias cafeterías de grandes compañías, él visito muchas veces Starbucks pero nada se comparaba a este pequeño local. Esas grandes compañías jamas sabrían lo que es hacer un lugar acogedor y cálido.

Mikasa no paraba de hacerle preguntas, aunque la mayoría trataban de como estaba y si no le habían hecho nada malo. La chica le aseguro que si alguien le hizo algo, lo buscaría y lo haría sufrir, no dudaba que no lo hiciera, pero le aseguro que todo estaba bien. Aunque no negaría que estuvo tentado de decirle de la ex-novia que tuvo antes, la cual le hizo bastante infeliz una temporada de su vida, pero lo desecho rápidamente, la chica fue una perra sin corazón con él, pero no se merecía la ira de Mikasa si se enteraba de ello. Platicaron bastante mientras bebían el delicioso café que servían ahí.

––¿Vas a venir a la universidad? ––pregunto esperanzada Mikasa.

––Si, me aceptaron de vuelta y empiezo las clases el lunes ––contesto con una gran sonrisa.

––¡Me alegro que lo hagas! Verás que la universidad sigue igual que siempre… ––agrego Armin alegremente.

––¿De aburrida? ––lo interrumpió.

––Bueno si, es bastante aburrida ––acepto su amigo con una sonrisa––. No ha habido muchos cambios, mas que tal vez Marco se mudo y cambio de universidad ––comento tristemente.

––¿Ah? No puedo creerlo, realmente me agradaba demasiado, pensé que lo vería junto a los demás. Espera, ¿no era el mejor amigo del idiota de Jean? ¿cómo lo tomo? ––le caía mal el maldito bastardo, pero podía entender la tristeza al tener que alejarte de tus mejores amigos y sabia que ese idiota era el mejor amigo de Marco. Siempre estaban juntos.

Mikasa miro a Armin y luego lo miro a él. No paso desaparecida esa mirada, iba a comentar aquel silencioso entendimiento pero Mikasa se le adelanto en hablar.

––Nada bien, estuvo completamente deprimido por un tiempo, aunque entendíamos lo que sentía… ––la chica lo miro casi como si él fuera un milagro recién aparecido y tuviera miedo que desapareciera––, por lo tanto tratamos de animarlo. Esta mejor y siguen en contacto, aunque no es lo mismo.

––Vaya, eso no lo esperaba. ¿Y los demás?

––Los demás siguen ahí ––comento Armin––, estoy seguro que estarán felices por verte.

––Eso espero, veremos que tal lo toman el lunes.

––¿Esperaras hasta el lunes?

––Bueno, no sé… ¿crees que estaría bien verlos el día de hoy?

––Yo creo que sería perfecto ––dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

Pero Mikasa era otro tema, ella no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que el rubio.

––¿A ti no te parece, Mikasa? ––pregunto el rubio a la chica.

––No, no me parece ––hizo una pausa y miro a Eren––. Yo quería pasar el día contigo.

Le sonrío a la chica. Comprendía que la chica quisiera pasar el tiempo solo con él, incluso él deseaba pasar tiempo solo con sus dos mejores amigos, pero no iba a negar que la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con sus otros amigos no le desagradaba para nada. Suspiro.

––Creo que estará bien si los veo el lunes y paso todo estos dos días con ustedes. Solo nosotros tres ––dijo con una sonrisa.

El rostro de la chica se ilumino completamente, al igual que el rubio, lucían igual que si les hubiera dicho que acaban de ganar la lotería. No pudo describir el enorme sentimiento de calidez en su corazón al darse cuenta lo amado que era por sus mejores amigos.

Tal como dijeron, ese día lo paso con sus dos mejores amigos, pasaron su tiempo en la cafetería hablando de cualquier tema, caminaron por las calles disfrutando de la despejada tarde y tuvieron una "pijamada" en la casa de Armin. Todo fue como antes, lo cual lo lleno de una enorme felicidad y finalmente se dada cuenta que las cosas del pasado tal vez ya no volverían a destrozarlo, (aunque quedarían como una enorme cicatriz) podría darse el lujo de volver a su vida sin tener miedo de no ser lo suficiente fuerte para afrontarlo.

El domingo, después de pasar toda la mañana con Armin y Mikasa, finalmente tuvo que ir a su casa. La tarde tenia pensado pasarlo acomodando su ropa y prepararse para la universidad al día siguiente, Armin quiso acompañarlo pero tenia tarea que hacer que tuvo que atrasar por su llegada. Mikasa fue otro caso, estuvo tan persistente en ayudarlo que tuvo que repetirle casi como veinte veces que estaba bien y él podía hacerlo solo, la chica no persistió mas porque también tenia un trabajo que entregar el día de mañana. Por lo tanto tenia toda la tarde para él solo, una casa vacía y con miles de recuerdos que le harían desear salir corriendo, pero tenia que acomodarse y no tratar alargar el momento, después de todo, ahí viviría durante el final de sus estudios.

Estaba en la casa, acomodando su habitación y sacando la ropa de sus maletas para colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares, tuvo que admitir que fue una tarea que hacia que tuviera la mente ocupada y lo relajaba volver a poner su ropa en sus lugares donde toda su vida estuvo. El armario de su casa era mejor que el que tenia en Londres, aquel apenas si entraba su ropa, aquí en cambio había lugar de sobra para toda su ropa. Después de acomodar su ropa dio un recorrido por toda la casa, abriendo habitaciones y checando los muebles, debía admitirlo, los de la limpieza habían hecho un excelente trabajo porque todo el lugar estaba impecable, no había ninguna prueba que esa casa estuvo un día cubierta por una enorme capa de polvo, todo relucía de limpio. Aunque, bueno, era de esperar con el dinero que le cobraron, según ellos alegaron que la casa era un desastre y por eso le cobraron esa enorme cantidad de dinero. Tal vez si un día había un tornado y toda la suciedad caía en su casa, volvería a hablarles, pero por el momento se tendría que conformar con hacer el aseo por el mismo.

Cuando tuvo que checar la habitación donde sus padres dormían, tuvo mucho cuidado al entrar, casi como si temiera que saliera alguien y le clavara un puñal en el corazón. Entro lentamente a la habitación, todo relucía de limpio, al igual que las sabanas. El tocador de su madre seguía teniendo sus pertenencias; las botellas de perfume perfectamente acomodadas; su alhajero, que cuando ella estaba viva siempre había un collar salido, pero ahora éste se encontraba perfectamente sellado; el peine completamente limpio, eso le dolió, su madre siempre le dejaba algunos cabellos pero parecía que alguien finalmente lo había limpiado; el maquillaje estaba ahí y podía estar seguro que los pinceles con los cuales se pintaba estaban guardados en el primer cajón del tocador. Se acerco al armario y contemplo toda la ropa que su madre una vez uso, parecía que su padre nunca se ocupo de hacer algo con ellas. Por un momento había pensado que su padre había guardado o regalado la ropa de su madre, pero ahora sabía con perfecta seguridad que desde que su madre murió, su padre _jamas_ puso un pie en esa casa y dudaba que lo volviera a hacer. Cuando hablo con su padre para decirle que volvía a la ciudad, le pregunto si podía quedarse en la casa y éste le dijo que si, diciéndole que la casa era completamente suya. Era obvio que su padre buscaba una forma de hacer algo con la casa, no la vendía porque era lo único que le recordaba que su esposa existió, pero por el mismo hecho tenia miedo de pisarla. Bueno, él se ocuparía de la casa, no importaba que recuerdos trajera, él haría lo posible para hacer de esa casa la misma que fue cuando su madre vivía, estaba seguro que si su madre hubiera visto como estuvo la casa tan abandonada hubiera sufrido. Después de contemplar aquel cuarto, donde paso tantas horas mientras esperaba a su madre arreglarse o cuando iba a su habitación porque no podía dormir, salió de la habitación y la cerro detrás de él. Podía ser que fuera a vivir ahí, pero no significaba que estaba listo para todo ese mar de emociones.

Paso por paso, se recordó.

Fue al refrigerador, no supo que esperaba encontrar ahí si la casa estuvo tanto tiempo abandonada, ¿tal vez que apareciera comida por arte de magia? Pero aún así abrió el refrigerador y lo encontró completamente vació, y por supuesto, sin conectar a la luz. Bufo.

––Soy un idiota ––dijo en voz alta.

Conecto el refrigerador, fue a su habitación, saco una libreta y empezó a hacer una lista de compra. Después de terminar la lista, salió para ir a comprar todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Bueno, hoy empezaba a hacerse cargo de la casa.

* * *

Ah, me costo mucho decidir si dejar ese final o no. En realidad el capitulo era mas largo, pero sentí que si lo dejaba podía a llegar a ser mas tedioso, así que espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

No estoy muy segura como va la historia, como dije, solo tengo mi opinión y no sé si sea agradable para los demás y vaya teniendo sentido esto. Así que si puede dejar su opinión, se lo agradecería.

Sin mas, ¡nos vemos!

Y nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer! ^ ^


	3. Capitulo 2 - Dangerous

¡Hola! Finalmente subí el nuevo capitulo. Ah, tenia pensando subirlo después del otro capitulo, pero al final decidí volver a revisarlo y hasta ahora lo termine de revisar -suspira-

Pero bueno, ante todo quiero decir, muchas gracias a la gente que lee esta historia, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pone, pero sobre todo muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron y pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, saber que hay gente que le interesa mi pequeña historia me pone tan feliz que salto toda emocionada por toda mi casa -se seca las lagrimas-.

Bueno sin mas que decir, espero disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 ***Dangerous**

Venía cargando con las bolsas de las compras. Hacer las comprar fue un enorme fastidio, tener que ir de un pasillo a otro, olvidando lo que necesitaba y tener que volver a regresarse porque era lo suficiente estúpido que no recordaba que era lo que necesitaba para comer. Idiota. Pero al final termino comprando todo, bueno casi todo porque olvido pan para poder preparar sandwich y también jabón para lavar los platos, a pesar que los tenían escrito en su lista y resultaban ser los primeros de ésta. Ahora iba a tener que ir de nuevo, pero sería al siguiente día porque cuando se acordó ya estaba varias cuadras del supermercado, tal vez podría pedirle prestado jabón a alguno de sus vecinos.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, cuando vio al vecino de enfrente. Nunca lo había visto, de eso estaba seguro. No solo estaba el hecho que conocía a la perfección a sus vecinos, sino también porque estaba seguro que jamas olvidaría un rostro como aquel.

Estaba seguro que era heterosexual, pero el rostro de aquel hombre haría a cualquier hombre, incluso el mas macho de entre los machos, que dijera que esa persona era increíblemente hermosa. Era un hombre de estatura baja, complexión delgada, cabello negro con un particular corte; corte militar abajo y largo de arriba haciendo una bonita cortina negra en su frente. Su rostro tenia unas facciones delicadas pero no menos masculinas. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones negros y zapatos; parecía como si acabara de salir de una importante reunión de negocios, pero todo eso era estropeado por el mandil de un suave color rosa con pequeños ositos que usaba sobre la ropa. Ese mandil pudo haber hecho ver ridículo a cualquiera, pero ese hombre lo hacia lucir de forma encantadora. Se fijo que su vecino dejaba una caja de cartón en el bote de basura, la dejo ahí y luego se quedo contemplando la calle hasta que lo vio. El hombre al verlo no hizo ademan de saludarlo, ni siquiera mostró una expresión de sorpresa o curiosidad, al contrario, frunció el ceño como si el hecho que se apareciera por la calle mientras contemplaba la calle lo molestara. Dudo un momento entre si debía saludarlo o no. Ese hombre tenia una expresión que si lo molestabas podría arrancarte la cabeza de una patada. Tal vez no sería una buena idea saludarlo, aunque deseaba hacerlo, su vena suicida, como sus amigos le decían, le pedía que lo hiciera, no había nada de malo tratar de ser un poco amable con su vecino, no sería buena idea amanecer todos los días y ver a su vecino que lo odiaba. Lo sabía por experiencia, tener a tu vecino entre lo mas odiado no era agradable.

Se acerco a su casa y su vecino volvió a su trabajo haciendo que la caja entrara en el bote de basura. Él dejo las bolsas del supermercado en el suelo mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en su chamarra, abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar, se giro para encarar a su vecino el cual estaba a punto de entrar a su casa. Con cierto nerviosismo, le grito.

––¡Eh! Hola ––Su vecino volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada pero con una expresión de completo desagrado––. Soy Eren ––dijo con una sonrisa.

––¿Y que quieres? ––Pregunto su vecino ligeramente molesto.

––¿Saludar? ––Pregunto no muy seguro.

––¿Para qué?

Bueno, si que tenia un vecino con bastante mal humor. ¿Debería de seguir tratando de conversar o simplemente dejarlo en paz? Pero al ver el rostro de ese hombre no pudo evitar querer seguir conversando, ademas no pensaba rendirse tan rápidamente.

Con una sonrisa empezando a surcar su rostro, le contesto.

––Para conocerlo. No lo había visto antes y me pareció correcto presentarme.

Su vecino solo le frunció mas el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros y al final se acerco mas a él. La distancia de casas no era mucha, por lo tanto pudo notar a la perfección el rostro del hombre. A tan corta distancia pudo ver la perfecta tez pálida, las espesas y largas pestañas negras y el corte de cabello que resaltaba mas sus delicadas facciones. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron los ojos, no podía decir con exactitud de que color eran porque el brillo del sol le daba un tono suavemente verde pero con la sombra los hacia ver de color gris, y la mirada que expresaba con ellos, parecían profundos pozos, tan fríos como cortantes. Tenia una mirada penetrante, era tan pesada que podía sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Esa mirada era igual que esas miradas que hacían los matones en las películas y que solo gritaban "peligro". De cerca el hombre resultaba todavía mas hermoso. Y también muy bajito, se sorprendió que el hombre apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, ni siquiera se acercaba a la altura de su hombro.

Se aclaro la garganta.

––He vivido aquí desde que nací, solamente que me fui a estudiar por un tiempo a Londres ––menciono. Por lo general a las personas les interesaba la vida de otros, mas cuando estos eran tus nuevos vecinos y habían vivido en otro país, casi gritaba en el "chisme". En cambio el hombre no mostró ningún tipo de interés, al contrario pareció bastante aburrido. Se sintió nervioso y se llevo una mano detrás de su nuca––. Pensé sería bueno conocerlo y saludarlo, si necesita algo no dude en decirme.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua.

––¿Era todo? ––Pregunto.

––¡Si! ––Hablo con demasiado entusiasmo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo… y miedo. Era como hablar con un mafioso. Tal vez lo era…

––Bien, si necesito algo te lo haré saber ––dijo de forma cortante.

 _Solo que no sea para enterar el cadáver de uno de sus víctimas._

––¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

El hombre dudo por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

––Levi ––contesto el hombre.

Aquella mirada podía hacer que el hombre mas macho se orinara en sus pantalones (él estaba por hacerlo), pero aún así, a él le pareció una mirada tan expresiva y… extrañamente cautivadora.

––Es un placer conocerte, Levi ––sonrío al hombre.

Levi se giro hacia su casa sin decir nada mas, antes de entrar a su casa y sin girarse, levanto una mano y la agito en un gesto de despedida.

Él por lo mientras se giro, un poco aturdido, hacia su propia casa. Tomo sus bolsas y entro a la casa. Bueno la conversación con su vecino no fue lo planeado y ademas demasiado corta para su gusto, parecía que no iban a tener una relación tan amigable como su madre una vez lo tuvo con la vecina que vivió en esa casa, pero al menos había comenzado algo. Seguramente su relación sería la de vecinos distantes que solo se basaba con un "buenos días y buenas noches." Y si tenia suerte, con mucha diría él, de los que se pedían azúcar, café o ese tipo de cosas que uno olvida de comprar y ya no te queda otra opción que ver si tu vecino tiene porque eres lo suficiente flojo para ir al supermercado (como le paso a él el día de hoy).

Era un poco triste la perspectiva de saber que solo tendría ese tipo de relación con su vecino, parecía un hombre bastante interesante, un hombre que se podía admirar (a pesar que usaba mandiles rosados con ositos en ellos), alguien demasiado inteligente. Había conocido a muchas personas, pero dudaba que alguien como él. Podía comparar el carácter de ese hombre con el de su mejor amiga, pero aún así, había algo en él que no podía describir, algo que lo atraía, y no en sentido romántico, después de todo era heterosexual.

Bueno, eso creía él.

––¡Que mas da! ––Exclamo.

Se dirigió hacia su refrigerador y acomodo parte de su compra, luego lo hizo lo demás con los que no necesitaban refrigeración, en su reciente limpia despensa. Si, todo estaba listo después de media hora de acomodar (y abrir paquetes de los cuales empezaba a comer para verificar, según él, estuvieran en buen estado).

Contemplo con admiración su perfecto acomodado, si su madre estuviera viva, se habría mostrado completamente sorprendida y lo habría felicitado, aun atónita, ante aquella organización. Observo su comida y pensó en lo que podría hacer de comer, pero la perspectiva de hacer de comer le dio tanta flojera que termino hablando para pedir una pizza de pepperoni con aceitunas y piña, casi a nadie le gustaba los ingredientes que convidaba, pero al no tener con quien compartirla, podía pedirla como deseara.

Se quedo ahí en la cocina sin saber muy bien que hacer, así que se fue hacia la sala y encendió la televisión, no fue sorpresa que no hubiera nada. Había olvidado contratar el servicio de cable. _Idiota_ , pensó para si mismo. Al menos tenia un reproductor de dvd y tenían bastantes películas, por lo tanto puso una película de comedia. Apenas si la contemplo, sus pensamientos iban sobre lo solitaria que se sentía su casa, tan enorme con solo una persona viviendo ahí, tan silenciosa, que sino fuera por la película, podría haber oído a la perfección los ruidos de afuera y su tranquila respiración. En otros momentos hubiera dado escalofríos, pero en momentos como esos solo le recordaba lo solitario que se encontraba. En Londres rara vez sentía esa sensación, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de los ruidos de la ciudad, ya fuera de día o de noche, en cambio aquí el vecindario resultaba demasiado tranquilo.

Casi como si sintiera su soledad, su mejor amigo le hablo para preguntar como estaba. Fue un alivio poder conversar con él, ahora sabía que no estaba solo, podía caminar veinte minutos y podría estar en la casa de Armin, el cual lo aceptaría felizmente, aunque se recordaba que tenia que aprender a vivir con esto. En serio, sabía que repetía eso muchas veces, pero así era su psicólogo en Londres, le decía una y otra vez que debía "aprender a vivir con ello". No sabía si esa mierda se la decía porque no sabia algo mas que decirle o porque definitivamente podía ayudarle en algo.

Siguió hablando con Armin, sobre la tarea de éste y a que hora se verían mañana, resultaba que se iban a ir mas temprano porque Eren tenia que entregar ciertos papeles que no pudo enviar y debía entregarlos antes de tomar las clases. La conversación la terminaron cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa, y ademas porque Armin seguía sin terminar la tarea, el hecho de ver que Armin seguía a estas horas estudiando le daba escalofríos, darse cuenta el nivel de tarea que iba a tener que hacer los siguientes meses.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre de su casa, con mas esfuerzo, como si se tratara de un viejo de cincuenta años, se levanto de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Ahí parado en su puerta estaba el increíble repartidor con su pizza en manos, casi solo de olerla empezó a rugirle el estomago igual que si tuviera un monstruo ahí. Pago la pizza y la pizza fue entregada a él, casi se le hacia agua en la boca con el magnifico olor proveniente desde la caja cerrada, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y devorar la pizza, cuando vio un automóvil llegando a la casa de enfrente. Un automóvil de aspecto muy lujoso, por cierto. El automóvil entro a la cochera, tal vez debía entrar a su casa y dejar de espiar a sus vecinos, pero lo carcomía la curiosidad de saber quien era la persona del automóvil. ¿Podía ser su vecino el malhumorado que había saludado en la tarde? Bueno no había escuchado salir un carro, pero tampoco estuvo muy al pendiente o ¿podría ser la esposa de su vecino? Le costaba mucho imaginar que ese hombre tuviera una esposa, tenia una actitud que alejaba a cualquiera pero, ¿qué podía saber él? Esperaba que su vecino no viera que lo estaba espiando, había cerrado levemente la puerta para que no viera que seguía como idiota observándolo como un maldito acosador, aunque si observabas lo suficiente se notaba su persona detrás de la puerta con una pizza en manos.

Observo que la puerta de enfrente se abría y salía su malhumorado vecino, seguía con el mismo mandil rosado y tenia las manos puestas a ambos lados de su cadera, parecía mas una esposa esperando a su esposo. Por eso no supo porque se sorprendió tanto cuando vio salir un hombre rubio del carro y se acercaba al pequeño de su vecino y lo besaba, para después ambos desaparecer cuando se cerro la puerta.

¿Acaso tenia vecinos gays? No es que se escandalizara y le importara, tuvo amigos homosexuales en Londres y había parejas entre ellos y jamas le incomodo. Lo que le sorprendía era qué su vecino tuviera un esposo. ¡Y un enorme esposo! El esposo de su vecino tenia de esos cuerpazos como los grandes actores de acción. Seguramente Chris Evans no podría envidiarle nada a ese hombre, tenían casi la misma complexión.

Vaya, el pensó que ese tipo de hombre solo salían en las películas y ahora tenia un vecino con cuerpo de superhéroe enfrente de su casa con un vecino que tenia el tamaño de una delicada muñeca pero con expresión de mafioso. Tal vez ambos eran mafiosos y se dedicaban a asesinar a las personas que odiaban. Si era una estupidez.

Aunque, ¿por qué se sorprendía que su vecino tuviera esposo? Aquel pequeño hombre era muy hermoso, era obvio que debía tener alguien y, bueno, la sexualidad del hombre se vio afectada con su mandil rosado con osos.

¿Acaso le molestaba darse cuenta que su vecino estaba casado? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera conocía al hombre.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía de importarle, lo único que debía importarle era la pizza en sus manos, que por cierto le estaba quemando las manos, y comerla. ¿Qué mas daba si su vecino tenia un esposo que se parecía al Capitán América?

Lo siguiente que hizo fue comerse casi toda la pizza y seguir mirando películas de comedia.

Lunes. Maldito día de mierda. No quería levantarse pero la alarma de su celular le recordó, una y otra vez que debía levantarse porque tenia clases. Si, eso se lo tenia que recordar el mismo, debía levantarse porque tenia clases sino probablemente hubiera apagado el teléfono y hubiera vuelto a dormir. Para poder levantarse tuvo que poner la alarma cinco veces, la primera vez que sonó no lo escucho, la segunda apenas lo hizo, la tercera estaba empezando a levantarse, la cuarto tuvo que volver a levantarse porque se quedo dormido y esta era la quinta, sino se levantaba esta vez no volvería a levantarse hasta, seguramente, el mediodía. Con un gruñido se levanto y se sentó en su cama, apenas observando su alrededor… se quedo así un momento hasta que se volvió a dar ánimos así mismo para levantarse finalmente de la cama. Fue un martirio tener que bañarse, cambiarse y luego tener que buscar que hacer de desayuno.

––¿Debería de preparar algo? ––observo la despensa y se dio cuenta que estas horas no estaba dispuesto a prepararse nada, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, no estaba para preparar algo de comida.

¡A la mierda!, para algo había comprado barras de cereal y pequeños envases de leche para llevar. Así que tomo su barra y su leche y salió de casa.

El día era hermoso, pudo haberlo sido sino le fastidiara el hecho que tenia que levantarse para ir a la escuela. Mientras iba para dirigirse a la casa de Armin, la vecina de dos casas después de la suya, lo saludo y lo entretuvo durante siete minutos mientras le decía lo "grande y guapo" que se había puesto. Habría sido un gran halago sino fuera que la señora podía ser su abuela, tuvo que despedirse de ella diciendo que se le hacia tarde para clases, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Corrió hacia la casa de Armin y cuando llego estaba demasiado agitado, apenas se había terminado su barra de cereal y leche, tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta hasta que su respiración se compuso y pudo tocar. No tardo mucho cuando Armin abrió la puerta, apenas lo vio le sonrío.

––Pareces agitado ––comento mirandolo preocupado.

––Tuve que correr, la anciana que vive a dos casas de la mía me entretuvo ––dijo.

––¿Y era guapa? ––pregunto Armin, empezando a reír, él fingió molestarse pero no pudo evitarlo y rio.

––¡Toda una belleza!, empiezo que creer que me estoy enamorando de ella.

––¡Lo sabía! Es difícil que dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

––No lo haré ––rió––. Iré todo el camino a la escuela pensando en ella. Pero dejemos mi enamoramiento por esa gran mujer y vamos a la escuela. Ah, realmente me entretuvo ––se quejo.

Su amigo ya traía sus cosas, lo jalo de un brazo para sacarlo de su casa, éste se volteo para cerrar la puerta, después de hacerlo ambos se fueron camino a la escuela. No tardaron mas de quince minutos en llegar, apenas vio la universidad no pudo sentir un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia. Pensó que cualquiera era un idiota si extrañaba su escuela, pero ahora sentía que si la hecho de menos, aquellos grandes edificios con su enorme campus, tenia tantos buenos recuerdos. Extrañamente, se alegraba de estar ahí.

––¿Qué te parece? ––su amigo se volteo a verlo.

––Humm… ¿te parecerá raro si te digo que extrañe la escuela?

––No, no realmente pero me demuestra lo mucho que te afecto haberte ido ––hizo una pausa, una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro––. Y realmente estas loco por extrañar la escuela, ¡jamas lo hubieras dicho!

––Ni lo digas ––se encaminaron hacia las oficinas––, me parece tan extraño haber querido venir, tal vez todo se debe que quiero estar nuevamente con todos ustedes.

––Me alegra oírlo y estoy seguro que los demás estarán encantados de verte.

Llegaron a las oficinas y lo primero que hicieron fue dar los papeles restantes. Apenas la secretaria lo vio empezó a abordarlo con miles de preguntas de como estaba, olvidando por completo que tenia que darle su nuevo horario y que empezaba a hacerle tarde para la primera clase, fue una suerte que entrara otra persona y acapara la atención de la secretaria, haciendo que solo así lo dejara ir.

––¡Vaya! Pensé que esa mujer no pararía de hablar ––comento Armin caminado a su lado para dirigirse hacia su siguiente clase, que para su suerte, iban a tener juntos. Esa y otras dos mas.

––Me acoso de la misma manera que la anciana, no sé que decirles ––hizo una pausa––. Dudo que quieran saber todo tipo de cosas que hice en Londres.

––Deberías de empezar a crear una nueva historia, una mas censurada ––su amigo le sonrío.

––Creo que lo haré ––suspiro––, ¿también debería de hacerlo para los demás?

––Solo a los que quieras contarles lo que realmente hiciste, a los demás puedes contarle una historia donde digas que no hiciste nada mas que estudiar.

Eren se carcajeo, su vida en Londres había sido todo menos tratar de estudiar.

Apenas iban a entrar al salón cuando una chica de negra caballera se acerco a ellos, vestía unos sencillos jeans y una camisa negra, sobre esto tenia su fiel bufanda roja. Mikasa. Apenas los vio la chica le sonrío a Eren y saludo a Armin con un gran entusiasmo que en otros días jamas hubiera hecho, se notaba obviamente la razón de su entusiasmo.

––¡Soy feliz de verte finalmente en la universidad! ––dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Jamas se vería un entusiasmo así en ella, pero la perspectiva de ver finalmente a su mejor amigo la ponía en ese estado.

––Si, bueno ahora estoy aquí ––contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

––¿Qué tal tu horario? ––pregunto la chica ocultando levemente su boca dentro de la bufanda roja.

––Un completo asco, me acostumbre a tener un horario flojo ––mostró el horario que tenia en una mano, la hoja se sacudió––, pero ahora tengo que volver a ponerme al corriente.

––Estoy segura que lo harás bien.

––Eso espero.

––Deberíamos de entrar ya a clases ––su amigo lo tomo de la mano y lo metió al salón.

Encontró a sus amigos sentados en la parte trasera. Fue abrumador ver nuevamente a todos sus amigos, la emoción de ver sus rostros y estar nuevamente junto con ellos formaba un nudo en su garganta. Trato de controlar las lagrimas.

––¿Acaso todos están en esta clase? ––pregunto mirando a todos sus amigos.

––Si, ¿no es eso genial? ––contesto con una ligera sonrisa Armin.

Todos sus amigos lo vieron con una expresión de completa sorpresa, no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción de ello. Levanto la mano para saludarlos, tardaron unos segundos recuperarse de su estupefacción para luego levantarse y acercarse a él.

Contemplo el rostro de sus amigos, había esperado verlos desde hace mucho tiempo, conversaban por video llamadas pero nada se comparaba como tenerlos enfrente de él. Por un loco momento deseo abrazar a cada uno, los había extrañado tanto que verlos ahí enfrente le parecía casi irreal. ¿Cuánto tiempo no había deseado estar con ellos y poder salir a pasear, disfrutando la compañía de todos? En Londres, cuando estaba solo, solo quería tomar su teléfono y hablarles a ellos para poder ir a tomar algo o ir a alguna parte mientras conversaban de cualquier tema, pero aquel deseo se quedaba solo como deseo.

––¿Qué haces aquí? ––pregunto sorprendido Jean.

El chico lo veía como si le acabara de salir unos enormes cuernos azules y diez pares de ojos. Estuvo tentado de echarse a reír por la expresión de ese idiota pero se contuvo.

––Bueno, lo mismo que tú, vengo a estudiar ––comento––, si es que eso se le puede decir a lo vienes a hacer.

––El viaje te dejo siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre ––dijo el chico mirándolo molesto.

––Y tu con la misma cara de caballo ––contraataco con una gran sonrisa.

––¡Ustedes no cambian! ––gruño una chica baja de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una fría indiferencia; Annie.

––¡Ah, me alegra verte por aquí, Eren! ¿Qué tal la comida en Londres? ––pregunto Sasha emocionada. Claro, a la chica solo le importaba la comida.

––Deja de preguntarle de comida, Sasha ––hablo Connie mirando a la chica.

Un chico alto, delgado y de tímida personalidad, lo saludo con la mano; Bertolt.

––Ustedes dos, pedazos de idiotas, dejen de fastidiar ––comento Ymir que tenia un brazo demasiado posesivo sobre la pequeña de Krista, ésta parecía tan acostumbrada de eso que no parecía notar el gesto.

Un chico rubio, demasiado enorme y musculosos, que muchos chicos envidiaban, sacudía la cabeza en movimientos de pena hacia el grupo, el chico volteo a verlo; Reiner.

––Es una pena que lo primero que veas es esto ––dijo Reiner. Le estrecho una mano––. Bienvenido, Eren. Es bueno verte de nuevo, como vez nada ha cambiado.

––Eso es bueno ––sonrió––, hubiera sido demasiado para mi si hubiera pasado.

Todos lo miraron con una mirada de lastima, fingió que no se dio cuenta de ello y siguió mirándolos a todos. Armin fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello y para su alegría cambio rápidamente el ambiente que comenzaba a ser algo incomodo.

––¡Lo bueno es que todos tenemos esta clase juntos! ––exclamo su amigo con un excesivo entusiasmo que para su alegría sirvió porque el aura cambio rápidamente.

––¡Si! Tuvimos suerte que nos tocara a todos juntos ––dijo Reiner con una sonrisa.

––Si, toda una suerte ––intervino Ymir con sarcasmo.

––Bueno, no pareces quejarte de tener a Krista en la clase ––reclamo Reiner a la chica.

––Una cosa es tener a mi hermosa Krista que tenerlos a todos ustedes ––dicho eso abrazo todavía mas a su novia, la cual la veía con una ceja fruncida.

––No seas grosera, Ymir, es agradable que estemos todos juntos. Y bienvenido, Eren ––sonrió la chica.

––Ajá, como tu digas, mientras tu estés conmigo, lo demás me dan igual.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación pero nadie comento nada, aunque lo hicieran, replicar con aquella chica sobre Krista era un tema perdido.

––En fin ––Reiner volvió su atención a él––, ¿qué tal Londres, Eren?

––Una locura ––contesto.

––¡Debes de contarnos! ––exclamaron cinco personas al mismo tiempo aunque no supo decir quienes fueron.

––No es muy interesante. ––fingió modestia con una sonrisa. Aún no sabia que parte de la historia debía contarles, tal vez podía contarles cierta parte de la historia porque algunas partes si fueron dignas de recordar, aunque algunas era mejor olvidarlas. Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y éste noto su pausa, lo animo a seguir. Entonces iba a contar parte de su estancia en Londres y lo demás lo descartaría. Sonó la campana, la cual lo libró de tener que pensar que cosas podía contar––. Creo que será después.

––Es una pena que no nos cuentes tus grandes hazañas ––comento con desdén Jean.

––No tienes porque escucharlas ––replico molesto al otro chico mientras se dirigían a sus asientos. Jean resoplo pero no dijo mas.

Otro día hubiera mandado al diablo a Jean, pero incluso eso el día de hoy lo hacia feliz. Extrañaba estas estúpidas riñas.

Eren se dirigió y tomo asiento en uno de los asientos vacíos a un lado de Mikasa, la cual parecía encantada que estuviera a su lado. Las clases comenzaron y se alegro que su primer día de clases comenzara con todos sus amigos en la misma clase.

El día en la universidad no hubo grandes cambios, por supuesto hubo gente curiosa que le pregunto por su estancia en Londres, pero poco pudo comentar porque toda su atención tuvo que estar puesta en las clases y retomar el ritmo de las clases. Por eso después de terminar las clases todos esperaron por él en la salida de la universidad para bombardearlo de preguntas, ni siquiera acaba de llegar cuando todos le preguntaron como le había ido en Londres. Incluso el idiota de Jean, que había fingido ningún interés por su viaje, termino quedándose con ellos. También Annie que siempre parecía aburrida de todo, mostró cierta curiosidad y también le pregunto.

Por lo tanto acordaron ir a la cafetería, donde había ido antes con Armin y Mikasa, "El Romántico Titán", para hablar. Todos se dirigieron ahí mostrando un gran interés por escucharlo y cada uno le pregunto por su vida en Londres, lo cual le complació ver aquel interés de parte de sus amigos. El sentimiento de hogar lo sintió al ver a todos sus amigos sentados en la cafetería, todos discutiendo por cual bebida iban a pedir, el dinero o el asiento que querían tomar, era una imagen tan conocida por él que había dejado de contemplarla desde mas de un año, que ahora no podía dejar de sentir esa inmensa alegría de tenerlos a todos de vuelta.

Por supuesto lo primero que le preguntaron fue como era Londres, como eran sus clases, como eran sus compañeros, la clase de fiestas que fue y explicara detalle por detalle lo que había sucedido en ellas. Luego vinieron las preguntas mas personales, si tuvo novia, cuantas tuvo, como eran las chicas allá y si había tenido sexo. Lo cual dejaron en suspenso, pues Mikasa los había visto a todos con una mirada asesina y prefirió no decir nada mas. Algunas cosas que contó habían pasado realmente y otras las modificaba, pues sabia que no podía explicar lo que realmente había pasado.

Hablo y hablo que al terminar sentía la garganta tan reseca. Hablaron, rieron, hubo momentos de nostalgia, disfruto cada momento de estar con ellos y no podía recordar desde hace mucho haber tenido un momento tan alegre y tranquilo como aquel, sin ningún miedo o tristeza que cargar. El sol, el cual había estado en lo alto cuando entraron a la cafetería, finalmente se había ocultado, dejando a todos en ese ambiente acogedor que ofrecía el pequeño local.

––Vaya, fue un buen viaje, Eren ––comento después de una pausa Krista con una sonrisa.

––Si, ¡ya quisiera viajar como tu lo hiciste! ––comento Connie con una mirada de anhelo.

––No fue para tanto ––replico Jean en tono desinteresado, el cual no quedaba para nada porque había sido uno de los cuales estuvo mas absorto por su historia.

––Ya, yo digo que fue increíble ––repuso Reiner con una enorme sonrisa––, para nada perdiste el tiempo.

––Bueno, si lo hacen sonar así, parece que si lo fue. Pero no lo fue siempre, hubo momentos que fue un completo infierno estar ahí que solo quería tomar el primer maldito avión y largarme nuevamente para acá ––sé sincero––, hubo momentos difíciles.

Supo que no debió haber dicho esto, pero fue un impulso decirlo. Sabía que sonaba un poco dramático y era la segunda vez que decía algo que no debía, pero las emociones se arremolinan dentro de él que le costaba callarse. Por eso no se sorprendió que todos se quedaran callados. Mikasa lo miraba con grandes ojos, casi parecía al borde de arrojarse desde su lugar hasta donde estaba él para protegerlo; Armin lo miraba con compasión, pues era el único quien realmente sabía la verdad de todo (bueno, casi todo); los demás parecían turbados por aquella confesión. Si se pudiera cortar aquel incomodo silencio, se podría hacer.

Eren tomo su vaso de café y bebió un poco, mas para hacer algo que por beberlo. Parecía que todos se habían quedados congelados. Después de contar semejante historia donde solo contó sus mejores momentos y donde las tristes parecían algo sin importancia, resultaba extraño que alguien pudiera haber pasado un infierno.

––Bien, ahora ya estoy aquí, lo cual es bueno ––agrego tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Cuando nadie dijo nada comento un poco exasperado––. No se queden así, no lo hagan ver de forma tan dramática, ¿de verdad no esperaban que pudiera haber pasado todo ese tiempo una vida de gozo? Ademas teniendo en cuenta la razón por la cual me fui, no me fui exactamente porque quisiera un viaje de vacaciones.

––Si, bueno… es que… Lo sentimos ––tartamudeo Sasha.

––No se preocupen. ––Suspiro––. Solo dejen de hacer esto tan dramático.

––Si, tienes razón, Eren. Lo lamentamos ––convino Reiner––. En todo caso, ¡brindemos porque te tenemos aquí con nosotros!

El ambiente volvió a ser el anterior y ser menos tenso, se alegro de ello, no estaba para estar en un lugar tenso o deprimente, solo quería pasar un buen momento. Todos levantaron sus vasos de café o té, entre risas, y brindaron entre ellos.

Iba camino a casa nuevamente, ahora con la dicha de que estaba en su hogar, con sus amigos y cada lugar que conocía a la perfección como la palma de su mano. Armin había insistido en acompañarlo y Mikasa casi se aferró a él para no dejarlo solo, pero tuvo que convencerlos, a Mikasa casi tuvo que suplicarle que lo dejara ir, de que estaba bien solo y lo único que necesitaba era descansar. No hubiera negado la compañía de ambos chicos sino fuera porque sentía que no podía estar en compañía en este momento, quería estar solo para ordenar sus pensamientos, después de platicar con sus amigos, hubo momentos que volvían a hacerle recordar aquello como si acabara de pasar el día de ayer.

Ahora que estaba solo, recordó algunas cosas que había comentado y otras que se había guardado. Como la vez que se paso una temporada donde lo único que hacia era beber y fumar con la novia, y los amigos de ésta, que tenia en ese momento, fue una experiencia que algunas veces quería borrar de su mente, había sido un momento patético y débil de su vida, por mas que había querido olvidarlo, no solo porque su relación fue una verdadera mierda, sino que ambos solo se pasaban el tiempo fumando y ambos se quedaban tan idos y perdidos en su pequeño mundo de adicción que le provoco a ambos miles de problemas. Si no fuera poco, tiempo después aquella chica lo había alentado a probar diversos tipos de drogas, que para fortuna de él ninguna fue lo suficiente fuerte para acabar con él o volverlo adicto, pero aún así fueron tan difíciles de dejar porque lo alejaban de su realidad donde la tristeza, el dolor, la infelicidad y la desesperación no existían y solo existía un mundo de tranquilidad y paz. El hecho que las dejara fue gracias a su psicólogo, la ayuda de un amigo bastante leal que tuvo, la vergüenza de que sus amigos lo llegaran a ver así y también el hecho de lo que pensaría su madre y de lo mucho que le dolería verlo en ese lamentable estado. Las drogas fueron su peor caída, hicieron que actuara de formas tan penosas que aún hasta el momento seguía cargando con ellas. Otra de sus momentos fue la relación con otra de sus novias, ambos habían tenido una relación mas física que emocional, pero cada vez que estaban juntos sentían la necesidad de poseer y albergar todo del otro de una forma enfermiza que solo provoco que uno del otro se fuera destruyendo de forma tan estúpida y sin sentido, porque ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro, algunas veces creía que lo hacían solamente por desquitarse de toda la maldita mierda que les había pasado en la vida, haciendo sufrir al otro. Por fortuna nunca pasaron a los golpes, pero creía que los golpes no hubieran sido tan dolorosos como fueron las miles de cosas que se dijeron o las acciones que hacían con el otro. Su vida se fue de picado cuando trato de forma estúpida meterse en peleas con cualquier idiota que le reclamara algo, no justificaba ni razonaba, solamente golpeaba, hubo varios momentos que fue a prisión por alterar el orden publico, incluso tuvo una maldita buena suerte cuando fue acuchillado y el golpe fue directo a su brazo en vez de su estomago donde estaba principalmente dirigido. Tuvo que ahogarse, llegar hasta lo profundo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente poder salir a la superficie para pelear y nadar hasta llegar a la orilla. Ahora estar en esta ciudad era como estar finalmente en la isla, descansando después de nadar a la deriva por meses.

¿Se arrepentía de haber ido a Londres? No, no estaba arrepentido, y si, volvería a tomar la decisión, la volvería a tomar sin dudarlo. Sabia que sino hubiera ido allá, probablemente hubiera terminado haciendo todas esas patéticas acciones aquí y prefería matarse antes que sus amigos, y sobre todo Armin y Mikasa, lo vieran en ese decadente estado.

Londres se quedo con sus peores y mejores momentos. Hubo oscuridad pero también luz, hubo momentos donde solo pudo existir una dicha y felicidad que parecía irreal para el momento que estaba viviendo. Así que no se arrepentía de su decisión. Y por algo se había tatuado en su antebrazo izquierdo, donde había recibido el cuchillazo, la frase de " _One More Time with Feeling_ ". Porque había aprendido que era necesario volver a sentir, volver a arriesgarse en tomar una decisión sin temor de arrepentirse de ello. Seguir sintiendo, una y otra vez, a pesar de las malas experiencias que haya experimentado.

Pero esperaba volver a ser el chico de antes, probablemente no lo sería del todo porque había madurado y hubo muchos momentos que lo cambiaron, pero deseaba ser el chico del cual su madre podría estar completamente orgullosa.

Iba caminando por la calle de su casa, la cual estaba completamente tranquilo, lo cual le sorprendía, después de vivir un año en Londres se había acostumbrado a tener como fondo los sonidos de la ciudad, el de los automóviles, el sonido estridente de algunos antros, el murmullo de la gente, incluso la calle tenia una gran diferencia con las luces, pues algunas casas estaban ya oscuras, otras tenían solo unas cuantas luces prendidas y la calle era iluminado por las farolas, en cambio en Londres siempre estaba iluminado por los cientos de locales que no cerraban en la noche. La tranquilidad de su calle, por extraño que pareciera, lo ponía un poco nervioso, se había acostumbrado tanto al alboroto de Londres que ahora no sabia como manejar una calle donde solo reinaba la paz.

Estaba tan solo a dos casas de llegar a su casa, cuando vio nuevamente a su vecino, Levi, salía de su casa con su característico mandil de color rosa con ositos. Se fijo que volvía a esperar a su esposo el "Capitán América" que saliera de su automóvil, siguió caminando hacia su casa pero lo hizo con pasos mas lentos para poder contemplar la escena de aquella particular pareja. Tal como lo imagino, un hombre salió un momento después de la cochera y se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba su pareja, el cual, igual como la otra vez, beso en la boca. Aunque se fijo que esta vez el momento fue mas apasionado y mas duradero cuando el "Capitán América" abrazo a su pequeño esposo por la cintura y lo elevo, lo cual no pareció gustarle al otro porque luego lo golpeo en la pierna izquierda. El "Capitán América" solamente rió y entro en la casa. Eren pensó que el esposo lo seguiría pero éste se quedo un momento en la puerta. Eren ya había llegado la puerta de su casa y estaba sacando las llaves de su puerta, trato de fingir que no había contemplado para nada la escena de la pareja y esperaba que su vecino no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia. Pudo sentir que alguien lo taladrada con la mirada, era una mirada tan pesada que se sintió tan incomodo como si su vecino lo estuviera golpeando en la espalda. Sin poder ignorarlo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y saludo a su vecino como si apenas acabara de verlo y no hubiera estado contemplando la romántica escena.

El hombre solo lo vio por un momento, estuvo tentado de hablarle o decirle un simple "buenas noches", pero el hombre le fruncía el ceño, podía notar cada rasgo del hombre desde donde estaba gracias a la luz que se filtraba del interior de la casa. Antes que pudiera decir algo, el hombre le dio un seco saludo y luego entro a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se quedo ahí como idiota viendo la puerta de color negro por unos segundos, se volvió a su casa, aún completamente confundido, entro a su casa, prendió las luces y se dirigió hacia su sillón dejándose caer.

Vaya, si que tenia un vecino bastante extraño, lo había contemplado de una forma casi perturbadora que por un momento tuvo miedo de orinarse en sus pantalones. Tenia la leve sospecha que su vecino se había dado cuenta que lo estaba espiando, bueno no había nada de malo ¿verdad? No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero no iba a negar que tuvo el presentimiento que el hombre iba a acercarse a él y golpearlo por ser un maldito chismoso entrometido, por eso se sorprendió que el hombre le regresara el saludo, de forma seca, pero le había regresado el gesto.

¡Que gente tan mas extraña! Y eso que en Londres conoció a muchas personas que sobrepasan el limite de extraños.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Como verán, ¡finalmente se conocieron! La verdad la escena no fue tan espectacular, no tenia pensado que lo fuera, no quería que hubiera chispas saltando entre ellos y ambos enamorándose a primera vista, después de todo se supone que aquí Eren es "heterosexual" y Levi esta casado, por eso solo fue un encuentro casual, nada del otro mundo. Espero haber hecho una buena escena.

Segundo, ¡aparecieron los demás chicos! Ah, realmente pienso que sino fuera por el mundo donde viven, ellos pudieron haber sido buenos amigos, es una pena que pasaran muchas cosas, por eso quise que todos fueran grandes amigos. Pronto habrá mas sobre la amistad entre todos ellos.

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente lo vuelvo a decir, mi opinión es lo único que tengo, así que me gustaría saber que les parece, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿soy un asco? ¿debería cambiar algo? No sé, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Sin mas, ¡hasta luego!

¡Gracias por leer! ^ ^


End file.
